


icarus

by twainApostate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twainApostate/pseuds/twainApostate
Summary: crossposted from my rp blog.





	icarus

The first time you know you are unequivocally hers is the fifth time someone is smart enough and ballsy enough and lucky enough to actually breach security and pose an appreciable threat to the carcass in the rig.

Before this, typically, you’ve looked the other way. You’ve carefully avoided being involved, to the best of your ability, in apprehending the interlopers. Call it hope or squeamishness or naivety, whatever.

This time, though.

This time, the threshies don’t move fast enough and the techies don’t move fast enough and nobody moves fast enough, and then there’s little whip smart starvation-desperate lowbie kids in your meat body’s block with surveillance shut down, three of them, and the deja vu comes up on you so hard and fast that you physically gag.

This is you and this is them and this is people working with the tools they’ve got and getting so much farther than anyone ever thought they could.

They have a chance, see? They could do something with this. Your pusher hurts.

(You call Meenah. This is the first time you’ve called Meenah willingly.)

Your pusher hurts, and you look them in the oculars. And when they talk to you, you play along. They’re so earnest.

They could do something. This could be something.

You stall them.

You stall them, and by the time they realize the doors to the helm are sealed, Meenah’s already outside of them.

She takes them outside, where it’s easier for you not to see. She culls them in the hall. She’s quick about it. Clean.

She does it for you.

And when that’s over with, when it’s finished, she comes back into the block, and she seals the doors, and she lets you sob ugly and snotty and choking into her shoulder like your pusher is fucking breaking in two. 

 

(It’s the first time you’ve been touched gently, on your own terms, in a very long time.)


End file.
